In a typical prior art lipstick dispenser, an elevator cup retains a pomade of lipstick for axial extension and retraction by a swiveling of a base portion in relation to a body portion of the dispenser. Dispensers have commonly employed what is referred to as a cam member with helical threads formed therealong that is rotatably associated with a tubular innerbody. The innerbody is normally formed with opposed longitudinal tracks. The elevator cup typically has opposed lugs that are received through the longitudinal track to engage the helical threads of the cam member. Under this arrangement, a rotation of the cam member in relation to the tubular innerbody induces the desired axial movement of the elevator cup and the retained lipstick pomade as the lugs of the elevator cup slide along the helical threads and the longitudinal tracks.
Prior art inventors have also proposed arrangements for extending and retracting first and second cosmetics, such as lipstick pomades, in a double-ended configuration. Under prior art constructions, however, a significant multiplicity of components has been necessary to extend and retract first and second cosmetics. Moreover, the number of components required in prior art double-ended dispensers and their necessary dispositions and relationships have typically produced double-ended cosmetic dispensers that are undesirably bulky and unwieldy.
With a knowledge of the state of the art as summarized above, the present inventor has appreciated that there is a need for a double-ended cosmetic dispenser that is operative to extend and retract first and second cosmetics independently with a reduced number of required components and that is capable of achieving a more efficient, compact, and manageable dispenser.